


6months

by FreyaFenris



Series: Zoetic & Symmetry: art [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Fanart, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Modern Era, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did someone order a light merthur takeout porn? No? Whatever, have one anyway.</p><p>EDIT: Corrected version is now up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6months

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur, where is your left arm going?! Arthur, some kids may see it! Arthur?! Arthur, no!
> 
> This is one of the fanarts for my upcoming reincarnation merthur fic. Which I will write... eventually.  
>  ~~And please, please don’t say it’s cute or I’ll have to kill somebody. Probably myself.~~
> 
> Also here on tumblr: [link](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/46895746805/did-someone-order-a-light-merthur-takeout-porn) and here on dA: [link](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/6months-362996543?q=gallery%3Afrejafenris&qo=0).


End file.
